bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Klak
= Klak's history= A long time ago, a creature named Klak was created by a Nynrah Ghost named The Norman. His destiny is still being disputed, and is largely unknown, except for the fact that the Keruvim is connected to him, and they both are to bring order in the universe. To add, much of his past is shrouded in mystery, except that he met Zev Raregroove a few centuries ago, and joined his group; and did something on Gaia that ticked Sephiroth off. Recently, he has assisted Zev in battles against the Hollows, and the Matoran in the Black Suit. During the battle with the Hollows, Zev had disappeared, causing Klak to find the Apprentices of Caiaphus in order to train TMV in the ways of the Shadows. Kensei and Prudence, friends of Zev, followed him and TMV to the temple. Believing Klak had betrayed Zev, the others attacked him. After pushing them away, the Makuta spoke to an anthropomorphic bird, which turned out to be Caiaphus himself. However, Prudence sensed an Arrancar nearby: Grimmjow JaggerJack. The group left, and Caiaphus transported Klak to the True Temple, the previous being an illusion. The latter was going to be trained by the former in the wondrous dojo, but he was transported to where Zev was, in order to defeat the Matoran in the Black Suit. Klak almost attacked Zev after the latter used a dangerous form, and began to push everyone out of the way. Meanwhile, Caiaphus established a mental connection with the Makuta, tempting him and advising him during the battle. Suddenly, a Toa, claiming to be the son of Kakamu attempted to attack Klak, but was engaged in combat with TMV. He then was transported away. After lots of crazy stuff happened, Klak and an old enemy named Sephiroth ended up in a virtual reality created by Blackout, and were forced to fight Tratus, the Zivon, King Agrippa, Vorahk-Kah and an Agrippa warrior. However, Prudence manipulated the reality, and Klak eventually escaped after getting beat up by a computer. He wandered the ship until he found Akzer, gelatinous being called the blob, and Muta, joining them to take down Blackout's ship. However, they could only kill a few Rahkshi before Caiaphus called them to his side. Here, he went under a test: find his allies and a traitor from the group. Klak soon discovered that Akzer was the traitor when he killed the blob, and maimed the Pirate Lord. After he congratulated the young Makuta, Caiaphus transported both him and Muta to Zev's location. Klak almost fought with Artoe and Velt, but quickly escaped to Zev, telling him about a code he learned about. He recognized the legend, and told the Makuta about Terumi, and a similar tale. He then sent Klak with Prudence to an isolated world to find something that may help them in their quest to decipher the code. Here, our hero met a fellow apprentice of Caiaphus: A Makuta named Nadle, and a vengeful Akzer. After forcing his allies away, Klak fought Akzer, discovering the truth about the legend, and that Akzer planned to betray their master all along. He then used his powerful attacks, and killed the Pirate lord, using his ships power core to reach the battle over Mata Nui II. In this strife, he saw Sephiroth, and began another duel with him. The duel ended with Sephiroth's "death", and Klak began fighting Zava Reragroove, apparently an embodiment of death itself. After talking meaningless philosophy of time, death, and destiny, the latter escaped. Klak then was stopped by Treveya, who warned him about the Baterra containing the Keruvim. He chased the droid to its location, taking it to Mata Nui II, and unleashing the artifact. There was a great deal of talking and people stopping him from doing so, but Klak ended up using his body to stop the Keruvim from destroying everyone. Everyone thought he died, but in fact, a powerful being (known by many names: The Shephard, The Creator, and more. He either is The Architect, or is more powerful than him) was sheltering him. Klak was no longer a Makuta of shadows, but one of light, therefore becoming an enemy of Caiaphus. Lots of stuff happened afterwards. Anyways, he was kidnapped to Malchior IV by Keichi, and was turned to the Apprentices, who tried to kill him. However, he proved to be a worthy opponent, nearly killing Nadle. Later, the Conquistadores came to the field, and the Battle of Conquistadores vs. Apprentices of Caiaphus had begun. Klak fought insanely against Caiaphus, weakening him. However, at the end of the battle, he was kidnapped along with the Norman, Treveya, and the Baterra. He fought the Apprentices inside of Caiaphus, killing several (including Tidal Wave), and Rahn. Later on, he was taken to Caiaphus's mind. Future? After succesfully breaking from his restraints, Klak was inches away from attacking his former mentor's mind, when a future version of himself came and stopped him. This future Klak claimed that originally, he was to help Caiaphus and the Makuta rule the universe. However, Klak's repentace was a ripple in the timestream which began to destroy this future. Eventually, our hero was convinced to go back to his old shadow ways in order to save his friends. This led him to fight D-Klak and Ynot, till much later.... Obviously, he was convinced to go back to the light by the Shepherd. After surviving a mental attack by Blackout, he helped D-Klak take on Barricade. In brief, they all got knocked to different parts of the universe, then reunited. Now, for the Xth time, Klak is taking on Caiaphus, while Nadle and D-Klak duke it out with the Apprentices. During this battle, Klak finally realized Caiaphus's goal: Total chaos. Lots of stuff happened, and he later found himself on Blackout's ship, taunting him. The latter proceeded to injure him in seperate instances, with multiple moments of dialogue. Blackout went into a new form, and blasted both Klak and the Baterra into space, to finish the fight. This lead Klak to reveal his Nova Klak form, and to fight viciously against Eclipse Blackout. However, because of the Darkmount's power, he was put into a coma. Klak finally regained consciousness, and was pulled into a mysterious dimension where Caiaphus was, waiting for the final fight. Defeat of Caiaphus Nova Klak and Caiaphus once again fought each other viciously. Both used powerful attacks against each other, until Caiaphus finally revealed himself to be the creation of Nadle. Nova Klak unleashed a powerful attack that destroyed his former master's new body, and used a final light attack to dissipate the antidermis. Such power loss reverted Klak to his normal state and in a coma. He fell into a portal and disappeared. Powers Klak is considered a Makuta, but some of his powers cause his actual species to be ambigious. There are beings that have even considered him to be a Dark Lord of the Sith. He is able to communicate mentally with multiple people he has met, and is a tactical genius. He also can scream, or send through his hands, blasts of sonics and light. He is a swordsman, master of the Tengra'shi technique. When reaching a certain breaking point, he transforms into a new form. If it is out of hatred, he becomes a monster (happened only once when fighting TMV). When it is out of just anger at evil, he turns into Nova Klak, which looks a lot like Ehlek. Alternate Universes: Dark Mirror An alternate version of Klak (from the Dark Mirror universe) is a red and purple being, which travels between pocket dimensions and worlds, doing the bidding of the Great Beings.This is the same Klak which appeared in MakutaKlak's epic "Dusk and Dawn," and a closed game similar to BZPB known as Glatorian team. He is known as D-Klak. Shattered Mirror Universe SM Klak was a Makuta who used to work with SM Caiaphus, a lieutenant in the Order of Mata Nui. However, he betrayed him, becoming a mediator between SM Kakamu's forces and SM Zev Raregroove. SM Caiaphus was forced to fight this Klak, and destroyed him. However, Tahar'ok misunderstood this, believing that Caiaphus betrayed Klak (obviously, his mind was clouded by the shadows of what remained of SM Klak's Antidermis). This lead to the Tahar' killing SM Caiaphus. Ironically, all this became a reason for Tahar'ok to later warn the original Klak about the original Caiaphus's mad goal to take over the universe. So inevitably, the events of one reality played an important part in the events of another. What remains of SM Klak is either fragments of his antidermis that were kept by SM Nadle and his cult of suicidal cave-Toa, or utterly destroyed. Alternate Future When Klak was inside of Caiaphus's brain, a future version of himself attempted to stop him. He convinced his past self to become evil to save their friends. However, once Klak went back to the light, this 'future' version became part of an alternate timeline, that will only become reality if Klak chooses to be evil once again. This form looks like a mix of his normal form with his beast form. Category:Makuta Category:Freelancers